1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat track assembly for a motor vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat track assembly for selectively adjusting a seat assembly within a range of comfort positions and moving the seat assembly to an easy-entry position forward of the range of comfort positions in response to pivoting a seat back to a dump position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. A typical seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism allowing selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of rearwardly reclined seating positions. The seat back is also often pivotally movable to a forwardly inclined dump position to allow ingress and egress to a rear seat assembly or storage area located behind the seat assembly.
It is known in the automotive seating art to provide a seat track assembly that slidably interconnects the seat assembly to a floor of the vehicle. The seat track assembly provides forward and rearward movement of the seat assembly along the floor to allow an occupant to select a particular fore/aft seating position within a range of comfort positions. The seat track assembly typically includes a lower or fixed track mounted to the floor of the vehicle and an upper or movable track slidably engaging the fixed track and mounted to a bottom surface of the seat cushion. A locking mechanism is operatively coupled between the fixed and movable tracks and selectively locks the movable track relative to the fixed track.
It is also known to operatively couple the seat back and the locking mechanism such that when the seat back is pivoted to the dump position, the seat track assembly is unlocked allowing the seat assembly to move forward to an easy-entry position. With the seat back in the dump position and the seat assembly in the easy-entry position, ingress and egress to the rear seat assembly or storage area is made even easier.
It is desirable to provide an improved seat track assembly for selectively adjusting a seat assembly between a plurality of fore/aft seating positions within a range of comfort positions. It is also desirable to provide an improved seat track assembly for moving the seat assembly to an easy-entry position forward of the range of comfort positions in response to pivoting a seat back to a dump position.